Enamorando al corazon ya enamorado
by Lyseth-Simphony
Summary: Raven,enamorada de Chico bestia,tiene un gran descontrol de sus poderes,llegando al punto de suicidarse.Pero entonces sus compañeros la salvan,llevandose una sorpresa al despertar...¿Podra Cb enamorar el corazon de Raven?
1. Chapter 1

Primer capítulo -Missing

-------

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

Maybe someday you'll look up

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one

"Isn't something missing?"

-------

Raven meditaba en su cuarto, tranquilamente."Azarath...Methrion...Zinthos..." repetía una y otra vez...pensaba en ese chico creído y fanfarrón, mutante, pero muy buen amigo.¿Como podía haber llegado tan lejos?¿Como podía haber llegado hasta su frío corazón?¿Como podía haber hecho aparecer en ella esos inexistentes sentimientos? Aun así...seguro solo le daba pena y se acercaba a ella por ser bueno...nadie le echaría de menos...nadie echaría en falta nada en cuanto saliese por la puerta de la torre...solo preguntarían..."no había otra chica en el grupo de los titanes?"...Una lagrima salio de sus ojos cerrados por la meditación, provocando que una taza que estaba ahí con un poco de te explotase. Se seco rápidamente la lágrima, dándose cuenta que si seguía así sus sentimientos podrían hacer destruir toda su habitación. Respiro hondo y volvió a empezar a meditar "Azarath...Methrion...Zinthos..."En su cabeza apareció la cara de su compañero verde...su sonrisa...sus ojos...Cerro fuertemente los ojos, perdiendo la concentración y soltando otra lagrima, provocando que otra cosa explotara.

-------

You won't cry for my absence, I know

You forgot me long ago

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

-------

Ella deseaba ser como Starfire, ser feliz y demostrarlo, poder abrazar a sus amigos sin que nada explotase, sin que nadie se extrañase de su comportamiento fuera de lo normal, siendo lo normal ser la "chica sonrisas" como decía Chico bestia. Empezó a llorar en la oscuridad de su habitación, deseando ser una chica normal, ser querida y no huir de sus sentimientos. Varias cosas empezaron a explotar, como sus sentimientos, y sin pensar que estuviesen los demás o no en la torre grito, grito con todas sus fuerzas soltando toda su frustración. Odiaba a su padre, por haberle dejado tan "maravillosa" herencia, sin dejarle mostrar sus sentimientos, con la única opción de guardarlos por siempre y ser una chica fría y sin sentimientos... ¡pero los tenía! ¡Y os tenia y sufría! ¡¡por eso no deseaba a nadie en su habitación!Deseaba estar tranquila, llorar si se le apetecía aunque destruyese cosas en ella...

-------

Even thought I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Thought I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

-------

¿Quien se daría cuenta de su ausencia? El mayor sacrificio que hacia era dejar de sentir algo, pero ella seguía teniendo corazón, el cual seguía latiendo. Ese corazón que latía aprisa cada vez que veía a ese chico verde. Le quería, y lo admitía, pero no podía, no debía sentir esos sentimientos hacia el, ni hacia el ni hacia nadie. Siguió llorando, abrazándose a si misma, con la cabeza agachada. Sus ojos azules eran tapados por sus cabellos violetas, mientras en sus pensamientos pasaba muchas cosas...el no podía tratar por ella...no ahora...no ahora que estaba todo mal...Ella solo quería saber si la quería...si no era pena lo que sentía por ella...Se sentía sola...sola y sin nadie que la quisiese, nadie que luego de desaparecer le echase de menos...Volvió a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, destruyendo mas cosas...escuchaba voces fuera de su habitación, pero las ignoro...

-------

Please, please forgive me

But I won't be home again

And know what do to yourself

I breathe deep and cry out

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

-------

Vio un espejo, y tal fue su enfado que se acerco a el y dándole golpes con sus manos lo rompió en pedazos. Sus manos se llenaron de sangre, por heridas provocadas por cristales incrustados en sus manos debido al anterior hecho de haber roto el espejo. Entonces lo vio...ese pollito de peluche enorme que le consiguió Chico bestia en la antigua feria...se acerco y lo cogió, manchándolo un poco de sangre, pero lo abrazo con fuerzas, aun llorando. Quería sentir...quería querer...quería...quería ser normal...quería acabar con todo ese sufrimiento que cada día la atormentaba...Mojaba sin darse cuenta con sus lagrimas aquel tan querido peluche, pensando...¿Y si...?...tal vez era muy arriesgado...pero...¿a quien le importaría si a el no le importaba?

-------

Even thought I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Thought I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me?

-------

Cogió un trozo de cristal del antes roto espejo, y aun teniendo al peluche en sus piernas...hizo dos cortes profundos en sus muñecas, y estas empezaron a sangrar...Dolía, si...pero sentía que con eso su sufrimiento se iría...Seguía oyendo voces, entre ellas la de chico bestia...Apenas las escuchaba ya, sus fuerzas escapaban lentamente como la sangre fluía de las heridas de sus muñecas...Entonces la puerta cayo, dejando ver a todos los demás titanes, que se sorprendieron al verla así, rodeada de su sangre...En los ojos verdes de chico bestia estaba el miedo pintado, la preocupación...Corrió hacia ella y la intento levantar.

-------

And If I bleed, I'll bleed

Knowing you don't care

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

-------

-No puedes morirte Raven...por favor...-le dijo

-C-chico...bestia...

-No puedes morir...por favor...-en sus ojos empezaban a asomar lagrimas, sorprendiendo a Raven, pero esta le sonrió levemente

-¿¿Porque...vas a...llorar?

-Porque no quiero que te mueras...no te vallas de mi lado...yo te...quiero...-dijo bajito de forma que solo ella pudo escucharle, pero de forma lejana

-Star! ¡¡Llama a una ambulancia!-grito Robin, y Star salio corriendo de ahí-Vamos Rae, no te mueras...

Cerro los ojos lentamente...todo se volvía oscuro, y podía ver una luz a lo lejos, pero aun así podía escuchar los ruegos de Chico bestia, podía sentirle...soltó otra lagrima...Luego...no sintió nada...

-------

Even thought I'm the sacrifice

You won't try for me, not now

Thought I'd die to know you love me

I'm all alone

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?


	2. Chapter 2

2º capítulo: Se que tienes corazón, y quiero que sea para mi

Despertó en una cama blanca, en un cuarto blanco...todo era blanco...A su lado había un aparato que al parecer sonaba cada vez que tenia un latido de su corazón, y suero salía de una pequeña bolsa colgada en una especie de percha, y desde la bolsa había un tubito que iba hacia su brazo, que dirigía el suero hasta dentro de ella por medio de una aguja...nunca le gustaron...intento sacársela, pero una mano la detuvo...miro a quien le había detenido con sumo enojo, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Chico bestia...cuando las palabras que había escuchado poco antes de perder el conocimiento "no te vallas de mi lado...yo te...quiero..." ,provocaron que sus mejillas adquirieran un color escarlata a causa del sonrojo, explotando un vaso de agua que tenia en la mesilla de al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba. Chico bestia suspiro y le sonrió, su sonrojo se hizo más potente.

-Me tenias muy preocupado…¿¿porque lo hiciste?

-Yo...-bajo la mirada, el... ¿se había preocupado por ella?...-en serio... ¿te preocupaste por mi?

-Claro...si no estuviera preocupado, ten por seguro que no estaría aquí...

-Ah…-fue lo único que dijo ella, no se sentía capaz de preguntarle si lo que había escuchado antes de quedarse inconsciente era verdad, pero algo le vino a la mente-¿Por qué me salvasteis?... ¿No creéis que si alguien se suicida es porque ya no quiere morir?

-Y tu… ¡¿Y tu no crees que si te salvamos es porque nos importas!¡¡Porque te queremos!Sobre todo yo…-dijo Chico bestia, con unos leves sonrojos en sus verdes mejillas, y mira a otro lado

-¿Qué… q-qué dijiste…?-Pregunto la joven gótica sorprendida, sonrojándose más al escucharle

-Que… Que yo te quiero Raven… y no quiero que te mueras… no quiero que me dejes solo…-dijo Chico bestia armándose de valor y bajando la cabeza, más sonrojado

-…-La chica de piel de porcelana se quedo callada, aun bastante avergonzada por lo que el Joven verde le había dicho-yo…

-Sé que no debería quererte, que no me correspondes…pero aun así te quiero, y aunque solo seamos amigos, deseo estar a tu lado siempre…-dijo el joven, subiendo su mano hacia la mejilla de ella, y acariciándola, mirándola con una sonrisa sincera

-Chico bestia…yo…yo…-Raven no podía hablar, tenia un especie de nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir nada

-Shh…no digas nada…-Dijo el chico, para luego acercarse a ella, y rozar sus labios suavemente con la frente de ella, dándole un suave beso- No me iré de aquí, te cuidare y haré que me quieras como yo a ti…Seas Raven o no, se que tienes un corazón, y quiero que sea para mi…-dijo el sonriéndole muy confiado ya mirándola desde arriba, y ella asumiendo su papel de chica sin sentimientos, sonrió de forma sarcástica

-Eso tendré que verlo….

-Si, lo veras, en primera fila- dijo con un tono pícaro en su voz

De repente, Raven empezó a sentirse cansada de nuevo, y sus ojos se cerraban solos. Chico bestia lo notó al instante, pues tranquilamente se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama de la dama oscura. Ella, sonriendo de forma que no pudiese verla, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Pero el sueño que se empezó a formar en su cabeza, nada mas dormirse, .le hizo desear no haberse dormido y haber aguantado el cansancio.

Estaba en una algo destruida Azarath, su planeta, su país, su ciudad. Veía con confusión de izquierda a derecha el sitio en el que se encontraba. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se preguntó a sí misma en su cabeza, y entonces lo vio. Trigon, su padre, sin notar su presencia, le hacia daño a alguna persona, pues sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar. Pero…Le sonaba esa voz… Se acercó más hacia él, con la intención de que no la viera ni la notara, escondida entre piedras que antes habían sido edificios majestuosos en su país. Cuando vio al desafortunado que recibía tales golpes de su padre, un gran dolor en el pecho hizo que se espantara. ¡¡Chico bestia! Él…él no debería estar ahí! Su ropa estaba bastante destrozada, y su piel verde ahora manchada por la sangre que salía de sus heridas sobresalía de las partes no tapada por el ya arraigado traje de Teen Titan.

-Basta… -Susurró desde donde estaba, mirando cada vez mas espantada al chico verde- Basta…- Cuando le vio de nuevo recibir un golpe de su padre, emitiendo otro grito, lo soltó- ¡¡¡Basta! ¡¡¡Déjale!- gritó corriendo hacia ellos, y entonces se dio cuenta de los cuerpos inertes que reposaban en el suelo

Starfire, Robin y Cyborg…ellos, sus cuerpos destrozados, inertes, muertos, permanecían en el suelo, rodeados de su propia sangre. Se llevó las manos a la boca, abriendo los ojos aun más horrorizada viendo a sus amigos muertos. Lagrimas cristalinas se agolparon en sus ojos, sintiendo como una gran presión agolpaba a su pecho, y entonces sintió como sus lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Su pecho le dolía muchísimo, y levanto la mirada viendo como su padre terminaba con la poca vida que le quedaba al chico verde. Su mente repetía una y otra vez todas esas horrorosas imágenes en su cabeza…Sus amigos, su amor, todos…muertos… No quería creer que fuera cierto, no quería verlo más. Cerró los ojos, y ahora tapando sus oídos con sus manos, intentando no escuchar más los gritos de Chico bestia. No quería creerlo, no quería oírlo, no quería verlo más.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO! –Gritó, como intentando apagar esos gritos y esas imágenes de su mente

Entonces abrió los ojos, y se sentó rápidamente en la cama en la que estaba, notando como un cuerpo cálido la abrazaba contra su pecho. También notó como las lagrimas seguían cayendo incluso despierta por sus mejillas, y que al llorar, sus poderes se habían descontrolado por completo, y las cosas levitaban rodeadas de bolas de energía negra, su energía. Se aferró al pecho de la persona que la estaba abrazando, y al poco tiempo consiguió calmar su llanto y su alteración, provocando con eso que los muebles se posaran suavemente en su sitio nuevamente.

-¿Estas bien, Raven…? –escuchó la voz de Chico bestia, con un deje de preocupación en ella

-S-si… ¿que…? ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó, mientras leves y cortas escenas de su sueño aparecían por su mente, mientras aun soltaba pequeños hipidos, intentando no llorar.

-Al parecer has tenido una pesadilla, pues no parabas de moverte mucho en la cama… lo que no entiendo es porque decías nombre-dijo él, mirando a Raven cuando ella había subido levemente su rostro para mirarle, cuando ella le escucho, solo atinó a aferrarse de nuevo inconscientemente al pecho de el, mostrando así una faceta que el no conocía

-Yo…soñé…soñé…-su voz se trabó de nuevo en su garganta, y las imágenes de su sueño seguían agolpándose en su mente

-Tranquila, no tienes que decírmelo si no puedes…-Dijo el chico, sonriéndole

-….-Se sonrojó al ver su sonrisa, ocultándolo con su pelo al agachar su rostro

-Puedes estar tranquila, yo estaré aquí cuando me necesites, no te dejaré sola… De momento, duérmete de nuevo, yo velaré tu sueño…-dijo de forma cariñosa, besando de nuevo la frente de la mitad demonio, y separándola aun sin quererlo de su pecho, la acomodo en la cama. Luego con sus manos limpió el rastro de lágrimas que habían quedado de antes y le sonrió de nuevo- Aunque esto parezca raro…esta faceta tuya, ha hecho que me enamore mas de ti…-volvió a decir, sonrojándose también, sonrojando de paso a la chica- Duerme…

-….-Olvidando la pesadilla que había tenido, el sueño volvió a hacer que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente, y volvió a dormirse…Pero esta vez…no tuvo mas que un sueño, en el que ella y ese chico que minutos antes la había abrazado, eran los protagonistas…

Continuara…

N.A: Agradezco enormemente, aunque fueron pocos, los reviews.

RavenAzarathGem : Tenias razón, es el primer fic de Teen Titans que hago, y la verdad, creía que se quedaría en el olvido en este pc. Tengo una imaginación desbordante, pero cuando escribo, de repente se me va la inspiración, y lo mas raro es que vuelva a mi. Me alegro que te guste Evanescence, pues es mi grupo favorito, y me identifico mucho con esa canción. Espero también te guste este cap, que ha sido hecha con una inspiración que ha sido motivada (si, en serio) por vuestros mensajes. Te lo agradezco

Sligerer: No piensas que si ya esta muerta, ¿no podrías matarla de nuevo? Bueno, ya ves que no ha muerto Raven(no voy a matarme a mi misma, pues yo escogí ser ella) Esto seguirá, e intentare que en cada momento sea mas lindo que el anterior…sin pasar a lo empalagoso, claro está. Gracias por tu review

Nellinda: Espero este cap no te sepa mas corto que el anterior, pues el otro parecía largo solo por la canción. En cambio, en este no hay canción, así que supongo que será mas largo que el otro. Me alegro que te haya sido fácil comprender lo que he escrito, y que te haya gustado lo lindo del cap. Sobre lo primero, es lo que mas intento en mis fics, que se entienda, que incluso un tonto pueda entenderlo sin tener que releerlo mas de una vez(sin ofender a nadie.

Sin mas preámbulos, espero recibir mas reviews para poder seguir el próximo cap. Me despido hasta que actualice, cosa que intentaré lo mas pronto posible mientras tenga inspiración.


End file.
